Sabre Turbo
) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Sabre Turbo Custom Cholo Sabre |related = Sabre Vigero Tampa |makeyear = |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV and GTA V) Parked (3D Universe) No (GTA CW) |carcols = }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 COLOR SET 19 COLOR SET 20 COLOR SET 21 COLOR SET 22 COLOR SET 23 COLOR SET 24 }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = GTA IV None |modelname = sabretur (3D Universe) sabregt (HD Universe) |handlingname = SABRETUR (3D Universe) SABREGT (HD Universe) |textlabelname = SABRETUR (3D Universe) SABREGT (HD Universe) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Sabre Turbo (also known as the Sabre GT in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) is a high-performance variant of the Sabre featured in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. The Sabre Turbo is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories Other than the presence of a racing stripe, the Sabre Turbo appears mostly the same as a standard Sabre. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition of this vehicle appears only in red with a white stripe (the stripe is fixed to the car in the .txd file in gta3.img), whereas in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it appears in several colors, while retaining a racing stripe that is always light green. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Cholo Sabre looks the same as the Sabre Turbo except that the Cholo Sabre is yellow with a white stripe. HD Universe Named as the Sabre GT in Grand Theft Auto IV, it borrows bits and pieces from various American muscle cars. The back and sides resemble a 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass, but the sides have softer lines and could be from a '70 Chevelle SS, the front is similar to a '70 Buick GSX or a '70 Chevelle Malibu (the headlights and the shape of the bumper are also very similar to those of a 1970 Cutlass or 1969 Plymouth Road Runner), and the front bumper's round turning signals are similar to those of a '69 Dodge Coronet. The wheels appear to be based on those found on a '70 Pontiac Firebird. The paintjob seems to look like that of a Mustang Mach 1 with some characteristics of a Shelby Mustang. The different hood scoop on some Sabre GTs resembles that of a 1968 Shelby Mustang, while some resemble the 442 Cutlass. Overall, the look created emulates the GM big body V8 coupes of the early 70's (Cutlass, Skylark, Chevelle). The Sabre GT, being an older design, has a different Declasse logo than the manufacturer's other cars: a circle with "Declasse" written around the inside edge. Several variants of the Sabre GT appear in GTA IV: *A variant with a pentagon-shaped intake bulge on the hood. *A variant with a twin ram-air hood as well as cui (cubic inches) markings and other stickers. *A variant with none of these and a completely standard hood. In Grand Theft Auto V, the vehicle is again called a Sabre Turbo but remains almost identical to its GTA IV appearance. The differences include a shinier grille and the loss of the chin spoiler. The Sabre Turbo also sports a fairly wide selection of parts that can be installed in Los Santos Customs, including a chin spoiler that makes it look like the GTA IV version. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories Compared to a regular Sabre, the Sabre Turbo is capable of better acceleration, top speed, and cornering, and it emits a different engine sound from that of its stock counterpart. Because of its modified engine, the car also emits a noise associated with vintage turbo-charged engines (possibly a turbocharged V8 with multi-barrel carburettor). In GTA Vice City, the Sabre Turbo is an excellent car for street racing, as it's as competitive as more modern sports cars like the Banshee, Infernus, and Stinger despite its rather soft suspension. In GTA Vice City Stories, its performance traits are similar to those of the Polaris V8. 3D Universe Overview Grand Theft Auto IV The Sabre GT houses a turbocharged version of the regular Sabre's herculean 9-litre (550 ci) V8 (a massively exaggerated capacity for a vehicle of its type), equipped with the same drivetrain. The behemoth of an engine is comparable to that of the Imponte Dukes, though the wider tires and shorter wheelbase eliminate some of the hideous wheelspin resulting from the rear wheels having to cope with such levels of torque. Though the back-end readily swings round corners, this issue is noticeably more controllable in corners than for the Imponte equivalent. The exhaust note is unique to the Sabre GT, and it shares its horn with the Sabre. Although the exhaust note more closely resembles the Stallion when heard from the rear of the car, the Sabre's exhaust is slightly less audible in comparison. However, when heard from the front of the car, the whistle of the turbo and the roar of the 550ci V8 are distinct. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo features the same powerful 550 ci turbocharged V8 coupled to a long-throw 5-speed semi-auto manual transmission powering the rear wheels. As a classic seventies muscle car, the vehicle has a heavy body, soft suspension, and mediocre brakes, and it suffers from large amounts of wheelspin when accelerating. However, it can still keep up with more modern muscle cars as a result of its surprisingly good turning circle and exceptional power. The vehicle's weight also works to its advantage in reducing oversteer and providing exceptional durability and ability to shunt other cars around. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = SabreTurbo-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' BetaSabreTurbo.jpg|Beta Sabre Turbo with split grille. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' SabreGT-GTA4-withoutstripes-front.jpg|A Sabre GT in GTA IV with a large hood scoop. SabreGTPentHood-GTAIV-front.png|A Sabre GT with a pentagon-shaped hood. (Rear quarter view) SabreGTRamAirHood-GTAIV-front.png|A Sabre GT with a twin ram-air hood and stickers. (Rear quarter view) SabreGT-GTAIV-front.png|A Sabre GT with a standard hood. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' SabreTurbo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sabre Turbo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SabreTurbo-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Sabre Turbo. DeclasseSabreTurbo-Front-GTAV.png|Sabre Turbo. (Rear quarter view) SabreTurboCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Sabre Turbo in the enhanced version. (rear quarter view) SabreTurbo-GTAV-Trunk.jpg|Sabre Turbo with a fuel cell in the trunk, if purchased the Roll Cage and Chassis upgrade. Official Screenshots SabreGTchase-GTAV.jpg AutoRepairs-GTAV.jpg TunedSabreGT-GTAV.jpg Screenshot-SunsetChase-GTAV.jpg StealingCars-GTAV.jpg LiquorAce-GTAV-PCScreenshot.png SabreMichael-GTAV-PCScreenshot.jpg Variants Sabre Turbo Custom A heavily-modified variant of the Sabre Turbo was released on April 19, 2016, as part of the continuation of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. This variant allows extra modifications and various details have been changed. SabreTurboCustom-GTAO-front.png|The Sabre Turbo Custom (rear quarter view). Special Variants *Stevie requests a unique green pearlescent Sabre GT. It spawns on a driveway of a house in Tudor Street, Meadow Hills. The player can save one before delivering another to Stevie. SabreGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Sabre GT requested by Stevie in Grand Theft Auto IV. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The Driver - Hilary owns a Sabre Turbo, against which the player must race in this mission. *Upon purchasing Sunshine Autos, a Sabre Turbo is seen being driven to the property during the triggered cutscene. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Appears on the first floor of Sunshine Autos when the second list is completed. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in a parking lot by Escobar International Airport in Viceport. *Always parked outside the smuggling empire sites owned by the player. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Often Spawns in Rotterdam Hill, South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter, Middle Park, Suffolk, Varsity Heights and Westminster (Algonquin). *Sometimes spawns in Downtown and Outlook (Broker). *Occasionally spawns in Berchem, Leftwood and Westdyke (Alderney). *Sometimes parked in a driveway in Beachgate. *Rarely spawns in Northwood. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be purchased from Auto Merchant at $700. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Starts to spawn consistently after the player has completed Trevor's Minutemen Strangers and Freaks side-mission strand. *Appears in Paleto Bay (eg. One spawns on the side of the road in front of the tattoo parlour). *Spawns more commonly in Downtown Los Santos when the player is driving another muscle car. E.g. Dominator, Gauntlet, or Phoenix. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Appears rarely driving along the Great Ocean Highway. * Usually spawns when driving the Phoenix or Dominator. * Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $15,000 (enhanced version only). * Appears occasionally in Vinewood Hills near Lake Vinewood. Notable Owners *Hillary King as seen in the mission The Driver. *Tommy Vercetti (after completing the second List in the Sunshine Autos Import Garage) *Vic Vance (If he owns a Smuggling Business) Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars off Niko, with the Sabre GT fetching $2000. Trivia General * The Sabre Turbo and Sabre GT plays following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City: Wildstyle **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 **GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park 3D Universe * In the GTA Vice City beta, the Sabre Turbo had twin tail lights and had its grille split in the middle. * A unique Sabre Turbo can be obtained in GTA Vice City, during the mission The Driver. * Even though the Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, exhaust fumes only come from the right pipe. *The Sabre's name could be inspired by its real-life counterpart the Oldsmobile Cutlass, as the names are two types of swords. HD Universe .]] *On the back cover of the ''GTA IV disc case, there is a picture of Niko outrunning several Police Cruisers in a red and white Sabre GT. *In GTA IV, the police refer to the Sabre GT as a "Classique Sabre GT", but this car is made by Declasse, although it looks like an Oldsmobile. *In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo was used to show off the modification aspects of the game. *One of the cars on which the Sabre Turbo is based in the HD universe, the Buick GSX, prominently appeared on one of the promotional posters for the original Grand Theft Auto. *Although the car is called a "Sabre Turbo" in GTA V, the badge on the trunk says "Sabre GT". On the handling files, it also reads "Sabre GT". *In GTA V, the Stunt Cage modification will remove the car's passenger seat, yet the vehicle is still able to seat two. Part of the Stunt Cage's tubular structure also passes between the two passenger places, an arrangement which in reality would make moving from one side to the other impossible (or at the very least incredibly difficult), yet if the player enters their vehicle from the passenger side, they will slide over to the driver's seat as normal, actually clipping through the Stunt Cage as they do so. *Unlike the GTA IV version, the GTA V Sabre Turbo does not include a turbo whine, despite "Turbo" replacing "GT" in the vehicle's name. See also *Sabre Turbo Custom - Lowrider custom variant. *Sabre - The standard version of the Sabre Turbo. *Cholo Sabre A variant of the Sabre Turbo, appearing exclusively to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Stallion - A similar muscle car appearing in most Grand Theft Auto titles. *Tampa - A similar muscle car appearing in GTA IV. Navigation }} pl:Sabre Turbo ru:Sabre Turbo fr:Sabre Turbo de:Sabre es:Sabre Turbo pt:Sabre Turbo hu:Sabre Turbo fi:Sabre Turbo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Muscle Vehicle Class